Keep Calm
by Fantasia Lah'Queen
Summary: (Gaara x Reader) In attempts to help a red-headed man from getting robbed, (Name) becomes enveloped in a major problem. The man she saves develops amnesia and is convinced that (Name) is his wife. For some strange reason that she can't explain, she finds herself going along with the whole thing and can't bring herself to tell him the truth. Can she keep calm?
1. Prologue

Another hit to the face sent her flying into the wall. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" As Jackson picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, Miki struggled against him. "Put me down, Jackson!" She already knew what he was going to do. He was going to do like last time and throw her in the bathtub while spraying scorching hot water over her.  
Tears poured out of her eyes. How she'd gotten herself into this abusive relationship, she'd never know. She just wanted to get out of it. She screamed in pain when he threw her down and kicked her in the side. "You wanted me to put you down, didn't you?" She couldn't believe that this was the guy she once loved.  
Just as he swung his leg to kick again, Miki managed to grab it and pull, causing him to fall. He winced in pain as his back met the floor. "You.. fxckin'.." Miki took this opportunity to get up and run. When she grabbed onto the door knob, Jackson grabbed hold of her ankle and yanked her down. "You're just asking for an axx whooping." She kicked him as hard as she could in the face, causing him to grab it.  
Miki quickly got up and opened the door. She ran as fast as she could, knowing he'd be up and ready to retaliate within seconds. When she made it outside, she felt anxious when she saw a taxi. "Taxi!", she screamed. "Please, stop!" The vehicle came to a halt when she hailed it. It pulled up to her and she quickly got in.  
She saw Jackson emerge from the building, looking in all directions. "Go! Go! Go!", she pleaded as Jackson ran up to the window and began banging on it. "Get out right now!", but the taxi sped off. Miki looked behind her to see Jackson running, yelling something inaudible and then fall. She let out a breath of relief. What was she going to do, now? Tears began falling out of her eyes.

"Does he beat you?"

Miki looked up and saw the cab driver looking at her through the rear view mirror. His dark rimmed sea green eyes staring at her, waiting for an answer. "H-huh?" The cab driver returned his attention back to the road and spoke again. "It's just.. the display that was put on back there.. and your bruises.. he must lay his hands on you."  
Miki wiped away a tear and looked out the window. "No. He doesn't. He was just trying to get something back from me." She knew that it was obvious, but something about being in an abusive relationship made her feel ashamed. Her mom had told her countless times that Jackson was no good for her. Now, look at her. She should have listened.  
The cab driver let out a slight chuckle. "Alright. If you say so." For some reason, his laughter irked her. It felt as though he was laughing at _her_. Making fun at _her_. If she could stand up to someone like Jackson, then she was _not_ backing down to any other man. "Look. It's none of your dxmn business, so just shut up and do your job!" He smiled and shook his head. "Alright." The car was filled with silence.

Miki looked back out the window and watched as the buildings went by. "Where to, lady?" She turned her attention back to the cab driver. "Huh?" He once again looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Any place in particular you'd like to go?" Miki let out a sigh. Where _was_ she going? The only person she knew in this city besides Jackson was Ino. "Do you know where 1842 Connelly road is?" The cab driver nodded. "Even if I didn't, I have a gps." Miki nodded in understanding and looked back out the window.  
A few minutes later, they'd arrived at the destination. It was about two blocks from Ino's house. The reason why, being she was going to make a run for it when she ditched the taxi without paying. She didn't have any money. "Thank you.", she said. She placed her hand on the handle before taking a deep breath and attempting to yank it open.  
It was locked, She looked ahead and saw those same green eyes staring at her. She began to grow nervous. "I already knew what you were trying to do from the start." Miki held her breath as she waited for him to continue. He let out a sigh. "It's fine. You can go." He then pressed a button and she heard her door unlock. "Thank you so much." He nodded. She then got out and closed the door behind her. The sound of gravel under tires was heard as the taxi drove off.  
Miki sighed when it was out of sight. She should've just gave him Ino's address. Now, she had to walk two full blocks and her body was still aching. But, what's done is done. She set off on her walk.  
When she arrived, she knocked on the pale yellow door. She heard shuffling inside before the door was swung open. There her best friend stood, clothed in comfortable attire. Her face turned an unhealthy pale when she saw the state Miki was in. "What! What the hxll happened?!"

"I-"

"No! Don't speak. Come in. I have to take care of those wounds."

Ino quickly brought her inside and gave her a change of clothes for after her shower. When she'd gotten out, Ino nicely dressed her wounds. As Ino sat beside her, Miki knew she was on the verge of exploding. "So... Jackson did this?" Miki nodded. "You have to leave him alone." Ino always felt that her attempts were futile because she'd been told countless times to stop seeing him, but she was so stubborn. She hated the way Jackson treated her best friend like a punching bag. She hated it even more that Miki let him. Tears rolled down Miki's cheeks. "I'm so stupid." She sniffed. Ino wrapped her arms around her as she cried. It brought tears to her own eyes. "I just.. I love Jackson so much."

"..Why?"

"..I don't know... maybe we could just take a break?"

Ino held onto Miki's shoulders and looked at her in disbelief. "You're really considering it?" Miki nodded. Ino smiled as big as she could. "I'm so proud of you!" She hugged her. "I just have to get away from him." Ino looked her in the eyes. "Where are you going to go?" She didn't want her to leave.  
Before Miki could answer, Sai walked into the room. "She could stay with us." Ino was delighted with the idea. She so badly wanted her to. She wanted to be able to keep an eye on her. She didn't want her moving far away. "You could." But, she already knew what Miki was going to say."

"No. I could never do that. I couldn't put any burdens on you guys. I'm actually thinking about going back to Suna with my mom and starting over... I was going to call her in the morning."

Ino slowly smiled. Suna was so far away. Miki noticed the sadness in Ino's eyes. "Don't worry. I'll visit at every chance I get and always keep in touch. Plus, I'll be moving back." Ino smiled a sad smile. "I know." Sai, noticing Ino's discomfort, walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, love. It's what's best for Miki." Ino nodded and smiled as Sai planted a loving kiss to her cheek and then her lips.  
Miki smiled at the loving scene. She'd hoped that one day she would find someone as loving as Sai. She was happy for her friend. Ino looked at her. "Well we might as well make the best of tonight!" That night they stayed up laughing, reminiscing and making fun, new memories. Miki swore that she'd cherish them.  
The next morning, Miki woke up to a knock. She gently shook Ino who had fallen asleep beside her. "Mm.", she moaned and turned over. "Ino." There was, yet another knock on the door. "Ino." She turned back over to face her and looked at her through sleepy eyes. "Hm?"

"Someone's at the door."

"Okay."

She once again lost her to sleep. The knocking once again resounded from the living room. Well, since no one else was going to get it, she decided she would. She threw the cover off of her and got out of bed. She quietly made her way to the door, but was beat to it by Sai. He looked at her and smiled. "I got it. You may go back to bed if you like."  
He twisted the knob and opened the door. It was the red-headed cab driver from the day before. She froze when she saw him. Was he here to collect the money? How did he find out where she was? When he noticed her, he gave her a gentle smile. "Hello." She placed a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling nervous under his gaze. "Hi."  
Sai looked back and forth between the two of them. "Do you two know each other?" The red-headed man turned his attention back to Sai. "No, not really. I'm sorry to bother you like this, but I've been going door to door trying to see if someone could help me jump start my car. My battery is dead." Sai nodded. "Yeah. Let me go get my jumper cables."

"I appreciate it."

When Sai left, he looked towards Miki. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Thank you for letting me go yesterday." He gave her a gentle smile. "You're welcome." Miki couldn't help but stare as he smiled a charming smile. She had to admit that his features made up a very handsome face.

"Alright. Where are you parked?", Sai asked as they walked out the door together.

She couldn't hear their whole conversation, but she did see them laugh at something the other had said.  
Later that morning, Miki found herself on a lonely stroll. She'd been thinking non-stop about Jackson. Could she really leave him behind? She felt stupid for not trying to do something about it sooner. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. He was just so amazing. Or at least he _was_. That's more than likely what kept her by him this long. She was stuck in the past.  
Whenever he'd look at her with disgust, she'd think about how he used to smile at her presence. When he spoke words of insult, she'd think about when he use to speak words of love. When he struck her, she'd find herself thinking of what happened between them. She took a breath. She just had to face the fact that the Jackson she'd fallen in love with was no longer there. He was not coming back. It was going to be hard for her to accept, but she was going to have to.  
Miki stopped in her tracks when she saw a couple of men huddled in a corner, throwing hits at someone. Something drew her in. When she inched closer, she saw a flash of red hair. _It couldn't be._ It was. The same red-head from earlier. What were the odds? She quickly jolted over to him. "Hey! Stop it! Leave him alone!" The men turned to face her. "What have we got here? You know you shouldn't get into business that isn't yours."

"Get away from him."

The men came closer to her, laughing. "Why? What are you going to do about it?" They began grabbing her arms. "Hey! S-stop!" Before they could do anything further, the red-headed man that was on the ground, got up, his body still aching and pulled one of them off of her, punching him in the face. The others then let her go and proceeded to fight him, landing punches and kicks. Every time Miki tried to pull them away, she was roughly pushed into the wall or knocked to the ground.

"Is-is he dead?", one of them asked, panic coating his words.

They took the money out of his wallet and threw the wallet itself on top of him, the I.D. sliding out in the process. "Let's get out of here, man!" They all tool off, one of the robbers bumping her in the shoulder in doing so. Miki quickly ran to the aid of the red head and shook him. "Can you hear me?" She got no response.  
She saw his chest rising and falling, so she knew he was still alive. He was just unconscious. She searched his pockets for a phone, but did not find it. She looked behind her and saw it laying a few ways away. She quickly got up to get it. It was cracked, but still worked. She then ran back over to the man before dialing 9.1.1.

 _"Konoha Police Department. What's your emergency?"_

"There's a man who was robbed and he's unconscious. I'm with him, now."

She picked up the I.D. and read the name. "His name is Gaara No. Sabaku." She'd never heard a name like it before. _"Alright, ma'am. Could you give us your exact location?"_ Miki looked around for any street signs. She quickly gave their location and was told she was being sent an ambulance. She sighed in relief and looked down at the unconscious man.

"Everything is going to be alright."


	2. Chapter 1

So, how is he, now?"

It'd been three whole hours since they'd arrived at the Hatake Hospital and the man with the red hair still hadn't awoken. It bothered her to no end as her mind filled with what if's. Maybe the doctors found it weird that a woman he barely even knew hitched a ride in the back of the ambulance to see to it that he'd be okay, but it was in her nature.  
The doctor before her gave her a stern look before replying. "His condition is stable, however we can't be sure that he will awake any time soon." Miki let out a sigh. Why didn't this guy just give those robbers what they'd wanted when they asked? If he had, he wouldn't have even been in this situation.

"If you want, you can go home and rest. We'll call you if anything changes."

Miki shook her head at the silver haired doctors offer. She really wanted him to wake up. She wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't.  
He gave her a look of sympathy and then let out a brief sigh. "Alright. I'll keep you updated.", he said before turning to go back into the room to check on Mr. Sabaku. He then stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face her. A genuine smile spread across his face, once again capturing Miki's attention.

"Thank you."

Miki furrowed her eyebrows in question "Thank you..?" The doctor subtly nodded. "Thank you for staying with this man." He looked at her with admiration, mesmerized by the loyalty she displayed. "His charts indicate that he has no immediate family and I'm sure this means the world to him. It's hard to find women who will actually stay by their husband's side no matter what the situation and vice versa." The doctor had seen so many scenario's before in which the spouse couldn't deal with the stress and financial costs that came with the aid of their significant other. It was always hard telling a battered patient that their loved one who they had put so much faith in had walked out on them. It was always hard seeing the turmoil in their eyes and hearing their sobs of emotional pain. He bowed to her before going on his way.  
Miki once again found herself confused at the doctor's words. If she was not mistaken, the doctor thought that she was his wife. How he could have come to that conclusion, she had no idea. It was clearly a mistake to be corrected. Maybe that's the reason they hadn't pushed so hard for her to go wait in the waiting room. They must have all thought that she was his wife..  
Just as she was thinking what to tell the doctor, it hit her. The doctor had also said he had no immediate family which meant that.. he was alone. He had nobody. No family to talk to, or celebrate the holidays with. It was just him.  
Now she definitely felt that she should be there when he came to. To wake up in a hospital with nobody beside you and knowing no one was coming had to be one of the most miserable feelings in the world. She felt truly sorry for him. After a few more hours of waiting patiently, she looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. She searched the doctor's face as he neared, but it indicated anything but good news. Dr. Hatake stopped in front of her and gave her a strained smile. "..He's awake.", he said. The news lifted _some_ of the greif out of her heart, but she knew there was something else to it. She looked at him with worried eyes. He took a breath before continuing.

"..He appears to have amnesia."

Miki gave him a look of disbelief. " _.. Amnesia?_ " The doctor nodded in response to her question. "It's Retrograde.. with that being said, it could come back over time or it could be permanent. His memory loss goes back as far as a month ago. Of course he remembers who he is, where he works, the basics. But, he doesn't remember the incident, today's date, the week before.. he doesn't even remember you."

"I-"

"He wants to see you."

Miki froze at this. "He wants to see _me?_ " Dr. Hatake once again nodded. "Yes. Any man would want to see his wife. Memory or no memory." With inner panic, Miki tried to explain. "I need- I mean, I'm not-". He rose a brow at her. "There's no need to be nervous.", he said while going behind her to push her gently forward.

"I know the thought of him forgetting you is nerve-wrecking~"

"You don't understand. He's not-"

"It'll be fine. Family support is crucial in these situations."

She honestly felt as though her words were falling apon deaf ears. The doctor continued guiding her to the room despite her protests. Realizing that her attempts of explaining were futile, she gave up. She figured that when she saw him she'd explain everything to him. It was true that she wanted to be there when he'd awoken, but only as him seeing her as a good person. A friend even. Not a _wife_. Dr. Hatake quickly pushed open the door to room 301, letting her in. He smiled as he closed it behind him.  
Miki glared at the door, upset that the doctor wouldn't let her explain. Weren't they supposed to listen?

"Are you my wife?"

Miki stiffened at the voice and even more so at the question it carried. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face him. When their eyes met, she felt guilty at the look he displayed. He looked lost, confused and she felt that it was partly her fault for not stopping the doctor's sooner from drawing up such an idea. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and began walking over to him.

"Well.."

His eyes followed her every move as she sat down in the chair beside him. He seemed to be analyzing her face, taking it all in. She gave him a gentle smile, yet sheepish all the same. She began to speak.

"You see-"

Her words were abruptly cut off as she was tightly embraced. Her eyes went wide with surprise. She didn't know what was going on except for the fact that the man had his arms around her. "Thank you for sticking by me this long." When the words left his mouth, she instantly felt horrible. Was she really going to strip this man of the happiness he'd attained simply by thinking he had family waiting for him?  
When he let go, she looked into his sea green eyes, seeing the thankfulness they held. She had to advert her gaze so that she could say what she needed to say while feeling less guilty. Even if it was only just a little. "..Gaara..", she started. ".. I'm..not.."

"..is there a reason you won't look at me?"

Miki looked up at him apon hearing the sadness in his voice. The moment she did, she hated herself for it. He looked like an injured puppy who'd been kicked over and over again. He looked as though he'd been expecting heartbreak from birth and was currently expecting her to add onto it. Miki's breath was caught in her throat.

"I..."

"..."

"..."

..she couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him anymore more than he had been. She didn't want to. Why did she have to care so much about other people's feelings? They held eye contact a little longer before she broke her silence. "..I'm glad you're awake.", she said with a smile as gentle as daylight, earning an equally as gentle smile from the red-head. "I'm glad you're still here.", he said.

"The doctors' told me you refused to leave until you were positive that I was okay."

Miki nodded. That was probably the source that gave them the crazy assumption of them being married. She was such a bad person. She didn't want to be, but she also didn't want to whipe the smile off of this mans face. Such a pleading smile it was.  
There was a knock on the door before two nurses let themselves in. They looked between the two and smiled. "Okay, Gaara. We're going to give you a quick look over, okay?" They began checking his reflexes, vital signs, taking proper measurements to make sure he was truly okay. "Are you experiencing any pain?", one of the nurses asked before changing his I.V.  
As they did their routine, Miki stared at Gaara. Why hadn't she told him the truth? She knew nothing about him, yet she didn't deny she was his wife. What about his memory, if it returned? He would be furious with her. She couldn't really go on with this lie, could she? Never in her entire life had she thought that she would stoop so low to help someone.

"Alright. After the I.V. fluid is finished, you can go home.", the nurse said with a smile.

Miki snapped out of her trance. _Home?_ "Thank you, nurse.", Gaara replied. When they left the room, he turned to her. She was inwardly panicking. "I can't wait to go home and go to sleep. I'm exhausted.", he said.

"Gaara, look."

"Yes?", he replied, waiting for her to speak.

"Um.."

Why couldn't she say it? What was wrong with her? He squinted his eyes at her hesitation. "Are you alright?" She didn't know what to say. "You'll feel better once we're home, okay?" His voice was so reassuring. It wasn't filled with spite like Jackson's. She hadn't heard that tone of voice from any man directed at her in a long time. It was so comforting, she leaned into it.

"...okay."

She mentally slapped herself for agreeing. She couldn't _honestly_ go home with him and play house. Gaara smiled at her. His smile was also one of reassurance, so calming... what kind of person was she?  
Later that night, Miki walked into an unfamiliar house. It was spacious for someone living alone. The whole ride here was a quiet one with Gaara 's failed attempts at striking up conversation with his 'supposed' spouse and her having an inner war with herself. She halted when Gaara did. "This place looks exactly as I remember it. Without a woman's touch." Her heart beat three times as fast when he turned to face her. "Where are your things?", he asked. She quickly said the first thing that came to mind.

"I just moved in. I was just about to bring my stuff over here... but the robbery."

Gaara nodded in understanding. She felt like such an idiot. The logical excuse would have been to just say they didn't live together. At least then she could have went over to Ino's and find a way to get out of this. "The doctor's told me something about a robbery..", he said, as if trying to remember. She felt even worse that he actually believed her. He had so much trust in her that she felt she didn't deserve. "..Did they take our rings, too?", he asked, looking at her ring finger. (Name) quickly nodded. ' _Yeah. That's right. Pile up one lie after the other.',_ she thought to herself. He briefly sighed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't protect you."

Words could not explain how wrong she felt. "..You tried.", she said. Out of all the things she said today, that was one truth. He did try to protect her when the men grabbed hold of her, but that only resulted in him getting hurt even more. "I'll buy you some more things, alright?"

"No, Gaara. You don't have-"

"I want to. It's the least I can do for my wife."

Miki felt there times as bad as she looked into those believing eyes. She didn't want him to go buying her things. Not only had she lied to him about being his wife, but now she made him feel as though he hadn't done enough to protect her. She inwardly panicked when he took hold of her left hand and stared at it. "..as for the rings, I'll just get you a new one when I propose to you again." He then looked into her eyes. "I at least want to remember that."  
Miki's heart beat furiously as he held her hand. She couldn't let him propose to her. This was wrong. So wrong. She was going to have to find a way to tell him. When he let go, she stared after him as he began walking up the stairs. Stopping near the top step, he turned and asked, "Are you coming to bed?"  
Her breath once again caught in her throat. "U-um.", she stuttered. Things were progressing far too quickly. She couldn't possibly lay bedside a man she didn't know. She didn't even know how she'd managed to let herself come into his home. Gaara lightly chuckled. "What's that expression for?"

"H-huh?"

He smiled. "It's just that I'd feel better if you layed beside me." Miki looked at his form. For some reason she understood exactly what he meant. It might not seem like it, but amnesia was a scary thing to accept. The thought of waking up in a hospital, not remembering a portion of your life was frightening. You'd always question what if it happened again? Naturally, you'd want to be around someone. That's why Dr. Kakashi had said what he said about family support being crucial. It was comforting. It helped one to stay calm.

"..okay.", she said.

She went up the stairs and followed Gaara to the bedroom. When they entered, they both stood on either side of the bed before slowly getting under the covers, leaving some distance between the two of them. They simultaneously stared up at the ceiling in the dark room. It was so quiet that they could hear each other's breathing. Both in deep thought. After a few minutes went by, Gaara spoke.

"...what is your name?"

"Miki..."

She didn't know why she thought he knew her name this whole time. It was only logical that he didn't. She felt so bad for him. It once again went silent. Miki was as nervous as she could get. She never slept beside any man besides Jackson. The one she layed next to now, she didn't even know. She'd only met him in the taxi a few days earlier and now she lay bedside him in bed.

"Miki."

She quickly stopped her train of thought and leant an ear to the man who spoke. "I've noticed you've been timid with me... I'm sorry if it bothers you that I don't remember you." Miki thought to herself how many times she was going to make him feel guilty for something. She really didn't want him to. Nothing was his fault.

"No.. it's just.. a lot to take in.."

After a few more moments of silence, she averted her gaze as she felt him shift closer to her. She allowed her eyes to search the dark, but before she knew it, she felt a pair of lips on hers and then they were gone.

"Goodnight.", came Gaara 's voice.

Miki swore she was going to have a heart attack right then and there. He'd just kissed her. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. She knew he meant no harm. He thought she was his wife and was trying to carry on like a husband and wife would. But, the fact was, she wasn't. They were both strangers who'd exchanged a kiss. These little occurrences couldn't keep happening. How was she supposed to keep calm? She had no idea how she was going to sleep. This was by far the most hectic day she'd ever had.


	3. Chapter 2

Miki woke up to the sound of running water. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes only to see sheets and walls of unique decor. The bedroom looked as though it was taken right out of a magazine. Much too fancy for her taste. Recollecting her thoughts, she remembered she was in a house that was not hers. That she'd actually came home with a man who had amnesia and now was convinced she was his wife. She couldn't figure out just what in her right mind made her think that this would work out. She'd put herself in an uncompromising situation.

At the sound of the water being turned off, she became rigid. She heard faint jingling of a belt and she grew nervous, not knowing how to react when he came out. She knew she had to act normal, but how would she do that in such an abnormal situation? Soon, the personal bathroom door was opened to reveal the red-head who was Gaara, buttoning up the front of his uniform. His sea-green eyes met hers.

"Oh. Hey. Good Morning.", he said.

He walked over to her, tying his tie around the collar of his shirt, while planting a loving kiss on her lips. Her heart began to beat faster than it should as the smell of a foreign cologne filled her senses. He smelled so good and his lips were so soft. "G-good morning.", she stuttered out. He quickly grabbed his keys before gazing at her curiously.

"Do you need a ride to work?"

She shook her head. "I.. don't have a job." She felt pathetic saying it, but it was the truth. Jackson never allowed her to get a job. He always told her he'd provide each and everything for her and how he didn't believe a woman who was with him should ever work. She felt ashamed saying it aloud. "Oh. Okay. See you after work.", he replied, throwing a charming smile at her. He didn't seem bothered by that fact at all.

"..okay. Be safe."

She watched his retreating form in worry. She'd hoped he'd be fine. The doctor said he would, but anything could happen. She heard his footsteps trailing down the stairs and then the sound of the front door being opened, closed, then locked. She sighed. How was she going to get out of this? This couldn't go on forever.

A man like Gaara, so sweet and trusting.. he shouldn't be taking advantage of. Miki heard her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten anything since she'd left Ino's which reminded her that she'd have to give her a call soon to tell her about all of this. She pulled the warm sheets off of her and got out of bed, marveling at how soft the carpet was.

Looking around, she could tell that most things in this house were bound to be expensive. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen taking in the beauty of it all as the marble flooring glistened in the light that broke through the windows. "..Taxi drivers must make a lot...", she said to herself. She almost didn't want to touch anything in fear of it breaking. Everything looked so fragile.

She strolled over to the fridge and apon opening it, she saw.. well it wasn't exactly what she saw, but a lack thereof. The contents of the refrigerator mainly consisted of bottled water and a few vegetables. From the looks of it, he rarely cooked and more rather ate out, which in her opinion was very understandable. What was the point in cooking all of the time if you lived alone?

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a loud knock at the door. It was a rhythmic one, knocking in a pattern, so it had to be someone Gaara knew. Miki grew rigid once again. Should she answer? What was she supposed to say? With every knock, her heart pounded.

"Gaara!", a voice resounded from the other side of the door.

Trying to gather her composure, she reluctantly walked over to the door. "C-coming.", she replied. She slowly reached for the knob, twisted the lock and opened the door. She winced as the blonde-haired, blue eyed male widened his eyes in confusion. "What..the..."

She gave him the most calm smile the could muster up in her nerve-wrecking predicament. "..Hi. Gaara's not here at the moment.." The man said nothing, yet remained starring at her with a muddled look on his face. She shifted awkwardly under his gaze. "..Would you like for me to relay a message for you?"

"What are you? An answering machine?", he questioned.

Miki cautiously shook her head. He studied her face before asking, yet another question. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" In a state of panic, she answered nervously. "..I'm Miki... I'm Gaara's wife." She grew worrisome as a look of shock made it's way on to the blonde's face. "What?!", he exclaimed.

Miki once again winced at his tone. "I didn't even know he got married! He didn't even invite me to the wedding! Some friend, huh?" Miki watched as he began pacing back and forth in a fit, murmuring inaudible words to himself. He turned to face her. "I'll bet Sasuke was the best man, huh?"

"U-um."

"I knew it! Why does everyone like Sasuke better than me?!"

The blonde began stomping away, but turned to face her once more. "As for relaying a message to him. Yeah! Tell him that I flipped him off!" ..and with that, he ragefully walked off. Miki slowly closed the door behind her and slid her back down against it, burying her face in her hands. Of course. Just because he didn't have any immediate family, didn't mean he didn't have friends... and that one seemed like he was the type to tell everybody. She'd gone way too deep into this lie, now.

...What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
